


I Got my Eye on You

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, F/M, Heterosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Seme(ish) Iceland, Sweden and Finland are not gay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Latvia has always had a crush on Iceland but does nothing about it thinking the latter will never feel the same. Little does he know that someone certainly has their eye on him.





	I Got my Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a fan of IceLat but this is more of an experiment and I'm still a loyal NorIce shipper. For all you IceLat fans enjoy!

There was a world meeting currently being held in Berlin but as usual nothing gets done. Latvia wasn't paying attention to the noise however as he was distracted in his thoughts, Who might he be thinking about you ask? It was none other than Iceland. He's had a huge crush on him for quite some time now but they were just mere acquaintances and never spoke very much. Latvia liked everything about him from the way he would easily fluster to the way his cheeks would redden. They had some things in common but Latvia never did anything about his crush. Iceland barely spared him a glance most of the time and he seemed to be contented with being alone. He was rather cold sometimes and he kinda intimidated Latvia a bit but he liked him nonetheless. Latvia would sometimes sneak a glance in Iceland's direction and blush a lot, he was sometimes caught but Iceland seemed to shrug it off.

There were 3 main reasons as to why Latvia didn't express his crush and let it just be. First off, he didn't really have a lot of confidence in himself and he could never get rid of his shyness. The first time they met Iceland had to keep reassuring him that he wasn't doing anything wrong and it was awkward for both of the. Second, Norway is protective of his brother and would probably see Latvia as unfit and unworthy of him so that's kind of a deal breaker and lastly, Iceland may have been an acquaintance but he didn't know Latvia that well and the silver haired boy seemed rather closed off even to the ones who care about him. Latvia wanted to be special to him but he knew that the chances were low so Latvia just let his crush be unrequited though he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Alright dudes! I just wanna announce that Canada's birthday is coming up next week and your all invited to come but it's not gonna be in our place! This time I set up an exclusive club for all of us to go to and rented the whole place so since it's pretty classy you might need a date to come, that's all!" America announced. All the nations nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Latvia just felt sad, he's not that social but going to parties helped him make friends and he got to see his best friends Liechtenstein, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Sealand, and Wy. Though if it's a club their certainly not going to go since their not nations and their families would most like not allow them to visit such a place. Lithuania and Estonia had dates of their own no doubt and Russia would force him to come so he didn't exactly have a choice but who would be his date?

Latvia shyly approached Australia "M-mr. Australia" he called out. "Oh hey mate!" Australia greeted with his signature grin "I-i don't have a d-date s-so would it be okay if I-i could h-have y-your little s-sister a-as my d-date?" he asked stuttering. "What?! Sorry mate but no way! The kind of club we're going to is strictly for nations only and Wy is a kid, she wouldn't be allowed in" Australia said. "H-how would you know what kind of c-club it is?" Latvia asked a bit frustrated. "America told me and it's not a place for kids you might have to find some other nation to be your date" Australia walked off after saying that. Latvia sighed "Ahem!" he heard someone clear their throat, he winced and turned around nervously. He saw Iceland and he had an unreadable expression "Hello Latvia" he greeted. "H-hi" Latvia greeted blushing slightly, he couldn't help but get nervous since his crush was talking to him.

"So...would you like to be my date for the party?" Iceland asked. Latvia almost squeaked "W-why are you a-asking me of a-all the others?" he couldn't help but ask. Iceland frowned a bit "It's difficult to go with other nations here since none of them catch my interest and most of them would probably have dates so I just figured since you and the Baltics would I... " he looked away and Latvia could have sworn he was blushing. The Nordics were looking at them and they were...smiling? "Look I just want to so will you be my date or not?" Latvia felt his heart beating fast. "Y-yes!" he stuttered a little too happily and Iceland smiled. "See you then" Iceland said heading back to the Nordics. Latvia was happy he felt like he could burst. Though one part of him couldn't help but feel like Iceland did it out of pity and maybe he didn't really like him.

-With Iceland-

"It's about damn time Ice! You've been pining after that boy so much I thought you'd just let your love go unrequited" Denmark said. "I'm not gonna let him slip past my fingers so easily I'll win him over" Iceland said with nonchalance. "You seem rather confident lillebror, how are you so sure he feels the same?" Norway asked. "I've seen the way he stares at me and the way he blushes, he doesn't do that with anyone else" Iceland said. "Estonia says he suspects that Latvia may have a crush on our dear Iceland here but you might have to go slow when you 2 finally date" Finland said. Iceland took note of that, he's been crushing on Latvia for too for a while now and he was determined to make him his boyfriend. He could see the way Latvia stares when he thinks he's not seen and that blush when they make eye contact, it confirms it. "You know I never thought you'd have a crush on Latvia of all the countries, what exactly attracts you to him?" Norway asked. "To be honest..I don't really know..I guess it's just that he's different and he's innocent and I feel this desire to protect him and..well let's just say we don't choose who to love" Iceland said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya know...there's a major height difference between you both and people might think your a pedo for hitting on him" Denmark pointed out. Iceland scoffed "My human age is 16 and he's only one year my junior so the age gap isn't that big and so what if their's a height difference? If you love each other than you can put petty things like that aside" he grumbled. "Wow you must be head over heels if your talking like that" Denmark said, "I have to agree with the idiot here I've never seen you so determined like this if you want him then go get him" Norway encouraged. "Thank you" Iceland said, he wasn't going to let Latvia slip past him and he can finally confess.

-Timeskip- the party-

The club America rented was for nations only and it did look exclusive from the appearance. There were no strippers but there are instruments up the stage for those who want to play and the Bad touch trio along with America and Denmark were playing them. The Nordics went with their significant others Denmark was with Belgium, Norway with Monaco, Sweden with Ukraine, and Finland with Hungary. They were all in a relationship except for Iceland but tonight he was determined to get Latvia to be his "So you like romance novels huh?" Iceland asked his date. "Y-yes" Latvia responded "Have you read the recently famous one titled "The Place of Love and Life" by Emma Richmont?" Iceland asked, Latvia seemed surprised. He loved that novel and so did most girls but very few men read it due to it's sappiness but Latvia liked it "Uh-huh! Do you read that?" Iceland nodded. "Don't tell anyone but I like reading romance and tragic stories in my spare time" it was true though but he never told anyone that. "S-so do I! I don't tell anyone either besides my friends and fellow Baltics since I don't want to get made fun of, Sealand already teases me enough for that" Latvia admitted.

"Some people are just judgemental like that but hey I wouldn't judge you for anything" Latvia stared. "Really?" he asked bewildered "Yeah and you know.."Iceland got a little closer. Latvia blushed, Iceland was mere inches away from his face "I can see it in your eyes that you hold a child-like innocence..It makes you special since it's like you've never been tainted" Latvia felt sad at that. "T-that's not entirely true..Mr. Russia...h-he's the one that made me go through a lot along with some other countries who bullied me in the past..I feel like...i just feel dirty and...corrupted..I-i.." he realized that his voice was cracking and tears were forming. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring back sad memories" Iceland apologized. "I-it's okay! It's not your fault really" Latvia said wiping his eyes. They conversed some more and it feels like a pull was being made between them.

After Canada blew out his candles they started to dance. The other 4 Nordics and their girlfriends went to dance leaving Latvia and Iceland alone. "You know...I never thought your brother would end up with a girl like Monaco" Latvia commented. "Me neither since he's so distant but they like each other's company and apparently Norway passed Monaco's standards in what she wants in a guy so their they are" Iceland said gesturing to Norway and Monaco dancing. "I though Mr. Sweden was gay for Mr. Finland what happened between them?" the boy asked. "Oh that was just a rumor started out by Scotland when Sweden rejected him, I don't know how the others ended up believing him but I guess seeing guy friends being close to each other is considered gay" Iceland said rolling his eyes. Latvia chuckled "I guess so and I thought Ms. Hungary would still be hung-up over r. Austria but I guess their over each other" Iceland shrugged "Finland has always liked her since they were young and it's no surprise that Denmark ended up with Belgium..we were expecting it since he was so googly eyed for her" Iceland said. 

After the party was over Iceland didn't allow Latvia to go with the Baltics just yet. He drove him off to a park where they sat in comfortable silence. "You know" Iceland started and Latvia looked at him. "I've always had feelings for a certain someone" he said and scooted closer to Latvia who blushed. "I know that they reciprocate my feelings because of the way he..stares when he thinks I'm not looking and one of his friends told me" Iceland hovered over him. Latvia was shaking now "that he feels the same way" Iceland crashed his lips on Latvia's and they shared a passionate kiss. They pulled away and a saliva trail was made in their tongues " Ég elska þig Latvia" Iceland said sincerely ""Es arī Tevi mīlu Iceland" Latvia said smiling. From then on they knew they were a couple and they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> There you guys go. By the way Iceland said "I love you" in his language and Latvia's response in his language is "i love you too" for those who don't know. I don't ship this but I'm undecided since it feels like Iceland is a pedo in this pairing. So..thoughts?


End file.
